


The Master's Vestments

by NanakiBH



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Embarrassment, Erotic Horror, First Time Topping, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Masochism, Masturbation, Obedience, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Scent Kink, Sexual Inexperience, Size Difference, Stalking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage Sex, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: There were all kinds of things Luxu didn't know... But he knew what he liked.





	The Master's Vestments

**Author's Note:**

> Please **read the tags** and read at your own discretion! (There are also some spoilers for khux if that concerns you.)
> 
> Normally, my interpretation of these two is very reliant on the Demyx theory, but since this fic takes place entirely in the era of Back Cover, I didn't have to mention Demyx at all. lol So if you aren't on board with that theory yet, enjoy this pure Back Cover Master experience.
> 
> This idea started with the simple need for scent kink, but then....... Well, as you can tell by the tags, it went places.
> 
> (Happy Easter! ✌️)

“Master.”

Luxu entered the meeting room.

No one was there.

He could have sworn that was the time when the Master told him to meet him, though. Luxu doubted that he would have forgotten... But the Master did have a tendency to be a bit scatterbrained. It was a wonder he managed to stay on top of things when there were so many things he tried to be on top of.

No, he hadn't forgotten, surely.

The Master had an impeccable memory. Even his seeming absentmindedness was a calculated decision.

 

“Why are you like this,” Luxu said quietly, letting out a weary sigh. He wasn't in the mood for games.

 

What was in front of him wasn't an empty room. The Master may not have been there, but he'd left his intentions for Luxu to read in the atmosphere. It was clearly issuing a question.

_'Will you stay and wait, or will you come and look for me?'_

All the time, he was testing them in subtle ways. Whenever he 'slipped up' or gave them an opening to insert their own input, those were tests. Luxu imagined that each of them had an invisible grade assigned to them based on the Master's unpredictable grading scale.

There was no way to know how he ranked – if he was even a part of the ranking.

It was hard not to notice how he stood apart from the flock. Luxu wondered how they perceived him. In the Master's eyes, he was surely something unique.

 

Since the Master wasn't there, Luxu decided to exercise a bit of his uniqueness.

He crossed the room to the Master's desk. The book was there, but Luxu knew he wasn't allowed to look at it. Even with all of his curiosity, he didn't feel tempted to lift its cover to take a peek at what was inside. His interests were much simpler.

Quietly, he pulled out the chair and took a seat.

He just wanted to sit there.

To look at his things.

To hold one of his pens and admire the neat handwriting on his open notebook.

To soak in an atmosphere that purely resembled him.

 

A shiver went down his back.

 

From one of the corners in the room? From the bookshelves? Somewhere on his desk?

Everywhere?

 

“Thank you,” he said softly, his cheeks warming as he ran his gloved palms over the wooden surface of the desk.

He would have liked to have spent more time there, but he didn't want to appear overindulgent, so he stood with a somewhat shaky breath and politely returned the chair to its original position. While he was at it, he neatened the contents of the Master's desk a little – stowing his writing utensils, closing his notebook, straightening the stacks of books and the like.

 

It was still quiet.

The others were doing independent work.

 

Luxu wondered what they thought the Master got up to when they weren't around.

 

One would've never thought he was overworking himself by looking at him. He had a real passion for his work, so, from the surface, it was easy for him to look relaxed. But the surface was only the surface. There were always things underneath – things that even the Foretellers didn't see. Luxu had been granted a peek, allowed to see some of what the Master kept hidden. When he looked over the precipice, what he saw was like a chasm; endless darkness where infinite secrets and possibilities swirled in the bottomless abyss.

The others didn't know. They had no idea what was down there.

It was so compelling.

The Master placed him at the edge to see what he would do. No doubt, a person of weaker will might have jumped in and gotten lost, swallowed whole by the sheer number of truths unknowable to them. There were more than a century's worth inside him.

Luxu didn't step over. He didn't need to know more than he was allowed to see. There was too much, and he accepted his limitations.

He was simply fascinated.

He was satisfied to stare. He could have looked at him forever, seeing something new with each second.

That was all the Master wanted, probably. He needed someone who wouldn't ask too many questions, who was okay with not knowing everything. It was impossible to know it all. When it came to a person with as many mysteries as the Master, curiosity was a poison. He wasn't normal. Whenever Luxu so much as pondered the depths unseen to him, his body became paralyzed as with a primal fear.

If he hadn't been able to handle the things he'd seen... If his mind had rejected the knowledge allowed to him, what would the Master have done? If he'd lacked the mental fortitude required to withstand the truth of the Master's nature, would he have been stamped a failure?

Probably.

He probably would have been discarded.

Although he had no evidence to prove it, he assumed that there must have been other 'Luxus' before him – apprentices who failed to meet the very specific criteria the Master had been looking for. The very idea made Luxu shudder, but, at the same time, he felt a deep sense of pride, pleased to have been the one who made the cut. The Master was, without a doubt, the most important person of any world. Luxu felt honored to be thought of as special by such a special person.

For him, he was willing to do anything to maintain his usefulness.

Knowing the things he knew, he couldn't help but wonder how the others had been chosen.

They seemed naïve, but... He felt naïve, too.

Would they have cracked if they knew the things he knew?

 

He worried about Ava.

The shell the Master cast around the world existed to protect the innocent eyes of those like her. Or, perhaps its shelter existed to make her more tender. Hard to tell.

 

“Alright,” Luxu said, just loud enough. “I'll come find you now.”

 

Ah, he loved it.

He felt privileged. Beloved.

 

As he crossed the room and returned to the door, he wondered if the Master was even able to hear the excited pounding of his heart.

He took the elevator to another floor in the tower. On that floor, he stood there a moment, watching the large gears on the wall as they turned. It was just a facade; a trick to safely hide the secrets of Daybreak Town's inner workings. Luxu didn't want to enter that room without permission, and it wasn't like he could knock...

He sighed.

“Master, if you're in there, could you open up?”

He waited a little more. Received no response.

“...Have I been talking to myself this whole time?” he wondered. When the seconds drew on, he put his face in his hands, feeling terribly embarrassed. The Master would hear the things he said... eventually. And he would probably tease him about it later, as well. Everything said and done within the tower was picked up by the cameras that monitored it all.

If the Master wasn't watching from the control room, then he probably had no idea what he was up to... Probably.

Still, that didn't change the fact that they were supposed to have met. The Master was expecting him, somewhere.

He moved the elevator up to the level with his room. The Master's room was right across the way, on the other side. When he became the Master's apprentice, he was given his own room there in the tower. It was convenient. The others lived elsewhere. From the beginning, he should have realized that the Master's preferential treatment of him meant that he thought of him differently from the others.

Between their rooms was the bathroom. As Luxu got off the elevator platform, he heard the sound of the shower running faintly from the other side of the door. The Master's coat had been unceremoniously dropped on the floor outside.

“So that's where you were,” he muttered, shaking his head with a smile. “Guess I'll go to my room for now...”

For some reason, though, he continued to stand there.

He could smell the soap he was using...

It was the same one Luxu had used that morning.

 

It was sort of silly, but... The thought of sharing the same soap with the Master felt sort of... very domestic.

They _did_ technically live together...

 

Luxu swallowed and crept closer. He looked around, trying to identify where the cameras were hidden. If there were cameras anywhere, he figured that there had to be ones keeping an eye on their rooms. He never felt paranoid about it until he had something to hide. He trusted the Master to witness everything, but there were some things he would have preferred to keep private. As his feelings for the Master kept growing, however, it became harder and harder for him to keep those things hidden.

He eyed the Master's coat laying on the floor outside the bathroom door. It was almost like he left it there as bait.

 

Was that his test...?

Was he supposed to resist it? Or did the Master just want to see how he would react?

 

Maybe that was nonsense.

 

The Master must have already had some inkling of his feelings, Luxu figured. In that case, resisting was unnecessary, wasn't it? Every action of the Master's was deliberate. If he hadn't intended for him to indulge himself, then he wouldn't have irresponsibly left his coat there. It was all so embarrassing, but there was no way around it. The fragrance of the soap had already effectively turned Luxu's brain to mush, leaving him incapable of thinking about anything besides the Master wet and naked, washing himself with _his_ soap. Even if he wanted to resist it, he would have had to walk away and endure a wicked boner.

_“This isn't my fault,”_ he thought. He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. He couldn't blame the Master for his own perverse thoughts.

The Master had probably been in the shower for a while, so Luxu figured he didn't have a lot of time to fool around. Swallowing nervously, he crouched in front of the door and picked up his discarded coat. Sweat clung to the back of his neck as he looked at the garment in his hands, feeling the unseen cameras staring at him from every direction.

Closing his eyes, he lifted the collar of the coat to his nose and breathed in deeply. The scent was more noticeable than he expected. A heat blossomed in the pit of his stomach and quickly spread throughout his body as he took another deep breath.

It smelled like him. Luxu recognized the scent. With each breath, he let it tangle around his senses, letting it become embedded in his brain, committing it more strongly to memory.

Mostly, it smelled like leather, not so different from the smell of his own black coat. But the Master probably hadn't washed it in a while. The scent of sweat and skin was strong around the collar. Sometimes, when he got close to him during training, he noticed that smell. He'd find his eyes drawn to his neck, his jaw, feeling the urge to lean in and see how that smell would taste on his tongue. The Master didn't wear cologne or anything like that. It was all natural. The thing that made it special was just the fact that it was the Master's own unique scent.

The Master had to know how he affected him... He pretended to be innocent, but he got close on purpose. Luxu was sure of it.

Someday, he hoped to be strong enough to push him down. He wanted to ravish him.

It was so hard to contain those thoughts around him... Luxu didn't know what to do about it.

He buried his face in the smooth lining inside the coat, rubbing his cheek against it as he sought out more of that wonderful scent. The smell around the back was a little different; a bit weaker, but no less pleasant to Luxu's senses. As his nose got closer to one of the coat's underarms, the scent became more acidic with the smell of sweat. If the item had belonged to anyone else, he probably would have been repulsed, but his curiosity in the Master made it appealing instead.

He couldn't stand it anymore.

If he hoped to look composed in front of the Master, he had to do something about how hard he was.

Pulling up the zipper at the bottom end of his coat to free his legs, he settled himself on his knees and stayed hunched over slightly, hoping that the cameras wouldn't catch what he was doing. His vision blurred as his hands fumbled on the fastening of his pants. Once they were unzipped, he pushed them over his hips, giving himself enough room to push one of his hands into his underwear. His cock throbbed as he wrapped his fingers around himself and precum immediately rose to the tip as he lifted the coat back to his nose and took another breath.

The situation was the thing getting to him the most. He knew that the Master was going to see what he was doing. There was no way he wouldn't review the recordings later. He wouldn't have seen much, but he would have known what was going on. Just the thought of the Master seeing and knowing what he did... That was almost enough to make Luxu lose it.

His gloved palm slid up his shaft, precum dampening the front of his underwear more with each quick stroke. He was so aroused, he knew it wouldn't take long to come. That was his aim – he just wanted to come so he could cleanse his brain of his impure thoughts and erase the physical evidence. But, as he felt himself getting closer, he realized that he didn't know what he would do if he came. He didn't want to come in his clothes... That would have been uncomfortable. He briefly considered eating his cum, but he didn't want to do that, either.

He slowly removed his hand from himself with a soft whine. His cock ached and twitched, begging him to keep touching it.

His room was right there, nearby... It was a safe haven. He could have dove into his room to finish what he started, free to remove his clothes and then clean up the mess without the worry of being watched.

Without the worry of...

 

Did the Master have cameras in his room, too...?

 

His toes curled at the thought. A moan pressed against the other side of his tightly sealed lips.

He couldn't go back to his room. That was cheating. He wasn't that weak. The Master probably wanted to see how bold he could be.

“Master,” he breathed quietly, feeling the heat of his own breath against his face as he nuzzled the collar of the Master's coat. The hood had a nice smell as well. There was a trace of his floral shampoo there.

He wanted to keep it. The Master would have known, though. But still.

Luxu wished that he could have carted the coat away to his room so he could've rolled around with it in the comfort of his own bed, indulging in it whenever he pleased. That would've been the ideal. He was too embarrassed to be direct with his feelings. The Master was, after all, the Master. He had a tendency to make everything embarrassing.

As Luxu returned his hand to his cock, he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, feeling altogether too sensitive. He wanted to come, but he didn't what to come _that_ quickly. As long as the shower was running, he wanted to keep enjoying himself. It was an exceptionally rare opportunity.

After taking a couple more glances around, he lifted the coat and brought the collar to his lips. He figured it was the closest his lips would get to the Master. He wanted to know how he tasted...

Breathing roughly, he tentatively ran the tip of his tongue along the back of the collar where the coat would have met the Master's neck. When he closed his lips, he could taste it a little, but it wasn't a satisfactory taste. His face burned with the heat of shame and embarrassment, but since the bathroom door was still closed, he felt like he could get away with it. He ran the flat of his tongue across the seam of the collar, collecting the taste of leather and sweat, huffing, letting the combined smell and taste form a heady haze in his brain as he worked his hand around his cock.

“Master... mmph...”

“Yes?”

“Ngh, Mas-...”

 

The water was still running.

 

But the door was open.

The Master's bare feet were there in front of him. His bare ankles. His bare calves. His bare knees...

If his eyes went any higher...

“M-Master...?”

“My eyes are up here, Luxu. Looks like I caught you at an awkward time, so it's fair if you wanna look.”

He really wanted to look.

Without removing his hand from himself, Luxu hesitantly lifted his head, his eyes darting here and there, trying to politely avoid looking at the Master's crotch before reaching his eyes.

 

Mission failed.

He saw.

 

The Master laughed. “Hey, it's okay. I said you could look. Look to your heart's content.”

Luxu's shoulders quaked as he nervously returned his eyes to the Master's body. Unsurprisingly, he had a nice body; not especially muscular, but still fit from his use of the keyblade. Somehow, even without the protection of his ubiquitous coat, he maintained an air of firm and unwavering confidence. His hair was still wet. Rivulets of water ran down his body and pooled around his feet.

And his cock...

Luxu tried not to stare, but the Master did say that he was allowed to look... So he allowed himself a few indulgent glances at it, taking snapshots to store in his mind for later. It looked kind of big even when it was soft. 

Luxu's cock ached. He was near to bursting.

“I see you found the bait,” the Master said, giving a nod of his head at the coat in Luxu's hand.

“So you were testing me after all,” Luxu muttered, hanging his head, feeling disappointed in himself for being so weak-willed.

“Testing you?” He sounded confused. “Oh. No, I wasn't testing you. Teasing you, maybe.” He gave an apologetic laugh. “Sorry.”

Luxu had no idea what to say. He had a feeling it was something like that. Beyond that, his brain refused to process the reality in front of him, grinding to a halt. For once, things weren't as complicated as he anticipated. He fell right into the Master's trap and made himself look like a horny, perverted idiot.

As he curled in on himself, trying to hide himself, a pathetic whimper involuntarily left his lips. It was just too much for him to handle.

“Hey, no shame,” the Master said, pushing one of his feet between Luxu's legs, preventing him from hiding. Luxu took his hand out of his pants, but that didn't make the Master back off. He nudged the pad of his foot against the front of Luxu's pants and caressed the exposed head of his cock with his bare toes. “You're usually real quiet and timid... But the quiet types are usually the ones hiding the nastiest thoughts. Looks like I was right.”

“That's not-... I...”

There was no denying it. He was hopeless.

His heart was pounding, his pulse deafening his ears. He wanted to move – to lift his hips to meet the Master's foot or to pull away entirely to try to piece together his shredded dignity. Both were impossible in the end.

Luxu gripped his knees and messily came under the Master's teasing. Even after he came, the Master continued to move his foot, rubbing his sticky toes around the sensitive head of Luxu's cock. It was too much, but Luxu couldn't bring himself to tell him to stop. He just whined and gripped his knees tighter, feeling the bite of his nails through the fabric of his pants.

“M-... Master... Ah-”

When the Master finally removed his foot, even the absence of his contact made Luxu groan. He cautiously raised his eyes and found the Master looking at the mess on the bottom of his foot with displeasure.

“Ugh, I just washed up,” he complained. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned his shoulder against the bathroom doorframe and looked down at Luxu as he lifted his foot in front of him. “Clean this up, would you?”

Luxu looked around. “Um...?”

“Do I have to spell it out? Use that nasty brain of yours. You know what I'm talking about.”

 

Yeah.

He knew what the Master wanted him to do...

 

His nerves suddenly felt irrelevant. He was past the point of no return. Holding the Master's heel in his palm, holding his ankle to keep him stable with his other hand, Luxu leaned in and lightly ran his tongue over the pad of his foot. The thought of eating his own cum had repulsed him, but it hardly seemed to matter anymore. His tongue was touching _the Master_. He could smell his skin. He could taste him.

He was thorough, perhaps being a little too enthusiastic, giving his task more attention than was required, slipping his tongue between each of the Master's toes. The taste of his cum didn't bother him like he thought it would. It wasn't particularly pleasant, but it was just a little thing when his senses were overwhelmingly focused on tasting as much of his skin as he was allowed.

Deciding to take the chance while the opportunity was literally in his hands, he dipped his head and wrapped his lips around two of the Master's toes. As he swirled his tongue between his toes, he took a glance upward and found the Master looking down at him with a flush of red coloring his face. It was an expression Luxu had never seen on him before. He wasn't putting on an act. That was what the Master really looked like when he was in the moment.

Before Luxu pulled away completely, he placed a sloppy kiss to the bottom of the Master's foot.

“Master...” Luxu took a breath, trying to calm himself so he could say what he wanted. “Is there... anything else I can do for you?”

He chuckled, leering at Luxu's crotch. “I feel like I should be the one asking you that. Looks like you aren't satisfied yet.”

“N-No, um... Don't worry about me,” Luxu muttered, shifting his thighs to try to hide his erection.

The Master grabbed him by the back of his coat and pulled him up. “Oh, come on. Be honest with yourself. You wanna fuck me, don't you?”

Luxu gaped.

With an amused sigh, the Master shook his head. “What, am I wrong?”

Luxu held his hands in front of himself to cover himself and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. If the Master already knew what he wanted, then there was no reason for him to feel so embarrassed. That had to be what he was trying to teach him. He could have the things he wanted if he just rejected his hesitation.

He could do it. He could tell him what he wanted for himself.

“I... I want to... have sex with you, Master!”

The Master didn't look impressed.

“Wow. Romantic.”

“Wh-...? Uh... I mean, uh...”

The Master pushed back Luxu's hood and ruffled his hair. He slid his palm down and stroked his cheek, giving him a fond and amused smile. “Good gosh, you are adorable, aren't you? Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get the hang of things eventually. Practice makes perfect, as they say, and you've got all the time in the world to practice.” Putting his hand on Luxu's shoulder, he steered him through the open door and closed it behind them. Once inside, he released Luxu and turned around and looked at him with his hands on his naked hips. “So let's get started now, shall we?”

“Get... started...,” Luxu repeated warily, already feeling exhausted. It was hard to keep up with him. “Y-yeah.”

When the Master turned his back to go turn off the water in the shower, Luxu wiped the sweat from his forehead and took another breath, trying to collect his wits. Making a face at his sweaty gloves, he pulled them off and stuffed them in his pockets.

Like the Master's control room, the bathroom also looked like it didn't belong in the clock tower. Its aesthetic didn't match at all. It was like the Master couldn't be bothered. It was just an ordinary bathroom with all the fixtures one would have expected of a bathroom, but stepping inside always made Luxu feel like he was entering an entirely different place.

“Hey, I've always wondered...,” Luxu timidly began. “Is this room connected to another world? Like... Is the doorway some kind of portal?”

The Master turned around with a big, stupid grin on his face that didn't exactly assuage Luxu's suspicions. “Hm? What makes you think that?”

If it was really just an ordinary bathroom, he was going to feel stupid for asking. The Master's answer made it impossible to tell.

“...Never mind,” Luxu said.

As the Master retrieved something from the cabinet over the sink, Luxu enjoyed the opportunity to look at him without being watched. He had a nice back... It made Luxu lament his own size. He wanted to be taller, to have broader shoulders, more muscle. He didn't have to be taller than the Master. He just wished he had a body that suited his desire to hold him.

Maybe once he was older, in a few years or so...

When the Master found what he was looking for, he turned back around and held it up between his fingers for Luxu to see. It was a tube of something.

“Would you like to do the honors?” he asked.

“Sorry, Master, I... don't know what that is...”

He grinned. “Of course you don't. You're still a good boy, after all.”

He beckoned Luxu closer. When Luxu stood in front of him, the Master snaked a hand around his shoulders and held the back of his neck, pulling him closer still. Before Luxu could even wonder what he wanted, the Master leaned in and pressed their lips together. Luxu's shoulders jumped and his eyes went wide, cementing the image of the Master's calm expression in his mind.

It was just a small, simple kiss, but...

“That was your first kiss, wasn't it?” the Master asked, lips still touching Luxu's.

He nodded.

The Master smiled and kissed him again with more passion, caressing the back of his neck with his thumb. Luxu would have liked to respond to the kiss, but he was still dumbstruck. His heart was pounding so wildly, he felt like he was going to pass out. His knees shook unsteadily as the Master's other hand traveled down his body and closed around his cock. He had to put a hand on the Master's chest just to keep himself from collapsing.

“M-Master,” he mumbled heatedly, trying to kiss him back. He worried that his enthusiastic attempts made him look more childish, but he couldn't help how desperate he was.

His hand felt so good around him, too, his skin smooth and soft. Luxu would have thought his hands would have been coarse from his use of the keyblade, but his skin felt immaculate. It was a mystery.

Eventually, the Master released him and pulled away, leaving Luxu dazed and breathless.

He picked the tube back up and held it between his fingers for Luxu to read the label. At once, Luxu realized what it was and what he expected him to do with it.

“Think you can do it?” the Master asked.

No. Not really. He was so embarrassed, he was ready to jump off the clock tower.

But he shook his head anyway, trying to be confident.

“It's simple. Just put some on your fingers and put 'em in me. It's not rocket science. See, you'll feel a lot less nervous if you break a situation down into its parts. If you ask me, there's rarely anything in the world worth your worry.”

“That's easy for you to say,” Luxu said under his breath.

“What was that...?”

Luxu bit his tongue. He didn't mean to sound like he was talking back.

“I... I said that's easy for you to say,” he repeated, speaking more clearly. “Just knowing that you can tell how nervous I am makes me feel embarrassed. What am I supposed to do about that?”

For a moment, the Master appeared to be taken aback, like he hadn't expected him to speak so straightforwardly. He blinked and ponderously held a hand to his chin. “I dunno. 'Fraid I can't help you there, m'boy. Have you tried getting used to it?”

“That doesn't sound like real advice...”

“I'm being serious. Some things are beyond your control; your personality, the movement of the world, the way that it shapes you... Sometimes you have to accept the unpleasant things in order to move forward.” It sounded as if he were speaking from experience.

In truth, he didn't know a lot about him.

Just how old was he, really? What sort of things had his eyes seen? They seemed to hold a feeling that Luxu didn't have the experience to understand; some sort of deep unrest.

But if he was supposed to move forward, simply accepting things as they were, then did it matter whether or not he really understood anything about him? He understood more than most, that was for sure. He'd been shown a glimpse below the surface and knew that there was more to be uncovered.

He already accepted that. Even if it took a thousand years or more, he accepted that it would all be elucidated in time.

 

In the scheme of things, his momentary feelings of embarrassment really were nothing, weren't they?

 

“I'll do it,” he said resolutely, taking the tube from the Master's hand.

That earned him an approving smile. Without any more teasing, he turned around, resting his elbows on the sinktop, and presented Luxu with his backside. Putting a hand back, he used his fingers to spread himself. “Oh-- You don't have to worry about hurting me, by the way. I guess you could call me _adventurous_. I can take a pounding.”

Luxu gulped.

That wasn't the time for him to be getting distracted, but he couldn't help imagining what sort of 'adventurous' things the Master got up to when no one else was looking...

On the bright side, being distracted meant that he didn't think too hard about what he was doing. His head was in the clouds as he spread some of the clear gel over his fingers, only focusing once his slick fingertips were already pressed against the Master's entrance. He felt the weight of reality sinking in, but he didn't let that stop him. Slowly, he eased one of his fingers inside, wincing a little as he imagined what it felt like. He was curious...

“I've never done this kind of thing,” he admitted. “I-I mean... I've never done this on my own.”

“Fingered yourself, you mean?”

“Y-Yeah... That.”

He felt really warm inside... And with the slickness of the lubricant, Luxu could already imagine what it was going to feel like to be inside of him. As the Master promised, he seemed to be used to it. If it was painful or uncomfortable, he didn't give away any indication. When Luxu leaned to the side to have a look at his face, he found him with his cheek calmly resting in his palms, his eyes half-lidded, his lips slightly parted. Luxu suddenly felt the urge to kiss him again, but he decided it could wait. By the looks of it, the Master was enjoying what he was doing. That gave him the confidence to add another finger. That time, he actually moaned.

“...Good?” Luxu asked.

“Mm, yeah, you've got it... Keep moving your fingers like that.” He looked over his shoulder. “Just so you know, there's a spot you should aim for. Angle your fingers down a bit. I'll let you know when you find i-ngh--”

“Found it?”

The Master laughed breathlessly, moving his hips to make him touch it again. “Y-You lil' scamp. You're a fast learner, aren't you?”

“I aim to please,” Luxu said, proud of himself.

Rolling his head back, the Master stretched his back with a sweet sigh. “You're a natural, I'd say. I'm lucky to have an apprentice who's so talented.”

Getting the feeling that he was probably prepared enough, Luxu removed his fingers and placed his hands on the Master's hips. Overcome by feelings of fondness, he smoothed his hands over his sides and leaned forward to hold him in a loose hug.

“No matter how I look at it, I'm the one who's lucky. What are the odds that I'd be your apprentice? That I'd get to be here with you like this now?”

The Master was quiet, that unique look on his face again; faraway, almost pensive. He smiled, but it looked strained. “Indeed, what are the odds...”

It sounded like he knew, down to the decimal.

Luxu leaned closer, pressing their bodies together, his hips nudging against the Master's backside. He wished he had something smart to say. Even the sad look on the Master's face was lovely to him. Its mysteriousness only stirred more curiosity in his heart. He couldn't help but feel like he was the only person who could decode its meaning. They were the closest they'd ever been, skin on skin, and yet the Master's heart remained hidden beneath an unknown number of unseen layers.

Luxu placed a hand over his chest, feeling the slightly quick beating of his heart against his palm.

His eyes widened when he felt one of the Master's hands cover his.

“You gonna put it in?” he asked, his smile turning cheeky.

Luxu's heart leapt to his throat. “Y-Yeah... Um...” He scrabbled for the tube and used some of it on himself. It might have been unnecessary, but he figured it was better to be safe than sorry.

Even when the Master was bent over, their heights were a bit too uneven...

Noticing his struggle, the Master chuckled and lowered his hips for him. He reached back, loosely taking Luxu's cock in his hand, guiding the tip to his entrance. “There you go. Now show me what you've got, tiger.”

“Tiger...?”

“Would you have preferred 'kitten'? I was trying not to patronize your size, you see...”

It sounded like he was teasing him about his size either way...

Why did that make him harder...?

Slowly, with the Master's fingers still lightly touching him, he eased his hips forward until the tip began to breech his entrance. Heat rose to his cheeks as he watched. The sight was a thousand times more erotic than he could have imagined. He had to close his eyes and take a breath to keep himself from coming prematurely. Even though he already came once, he was already back on the brink.

By the time he looked back down, the whole length of his cock was buried in him, his hips pressed up flush against the Master's backside. The Master had let go of him once he was inside, but he kept his fingers there, lightly touching the place where they were connected. He looked over his shoulder at him, tracing his tongue over his upper lip.

“Well? How is it? Everything you dreamed of?” he asked, a sly glimmer in his eyes.

A stuttering breath left Luxu's lips before he could answer. “I think I'm... going to come again...”

“I can't blame you.” He rolled his hips, pulling away from him a little then pushing back to spear himself on Luxu's cock. “I know you aim to please, but please pay me no mind. This is your time. It's just unrealistic to expect the first time to be perfect, you know? Do whatever feels good.”

“R-Really?”

“Heck yeah. Pound this ass!”

Luxu couldn't decide whether that deserved a laugh. Was it supposed to be sexy? He couldn't tell.

It was permission for him to go at his own pace, though. That was good. He was very serious when he said that he felt like he was going to come. He doubted that he was going to be able to hang on for much longer. It felt unbelievably good inside him; warm, wet, slick... And as he began to move, he felt the Master purposely squeezing around him, getting even tighter.

He remembered what the Master told him about trying to find the right angle, but it was hard to get into the right position with the difference in their heights... Groaning around his clenched teeth, he grabbed his hips and pushed them where he wanted and slammed into him, trying to go for the spot he found earlier. He landed an instant perfect shot on his target, surprising an uncharacteristically high-pitched yelp from the Master.

“Bull's eye~,” he proudly sang.

“I might have underestimated your talent... just a bit.”

“Master...” Luxu grinned, feeling confident in the conclusion he'd come to. “Do you enjoy being dominated?”

The Master turned his face away, looking forward to hide his eyes from Luxu. His chuckle sounded forced. “What gives you that idea, kiddo...?”

That was as good as an admission. There was no point in playing coy, especially if he wanted their relationship to evolve. Wordlessly, Luxu leaned over him and ran his tongue up his back, from the center of his back, between his shoulder blades, to the back of his neck. Luxu pushed his hair aside and nibbled what skin he could reach as he continued to steadily work his hips. Realizing what the Master really wanted gave him a wealth of new confidence, giving him the courage to put his hands wherever he wanted. He caressed the Master's thighs and squeezed his ass as he tasted his skin. All the while, the more he touched, the more noises the Master made, growing in volume and urgency.

Luxu suddenly felt more in control of himself when he knew what he had to do. In a way, it was like he was still following orders. Even though the Master told him not to worry about him, he found himself focusing on him anyway. He wanted to be perfect for him.

Boldly, he reached underneath, sliding his fingers over the smooth skin of the Master's lower belly to wrap his fingers around his cock. In response, the Master just moaned and pressed his forehead down against the counter. He was already dripping... Apparently the situation was too hot for him to handle, too.

Luxu rested his cheek against his back as he stroked him. “I'm... really going to come,” he gasped. The movements of his hips had started to become uneven as he unconsciously tried to hold back his climax.

“Go on,” the Master panted, putting a hand around the one touching his cock. “Don't hold back. Come in me, Luxu.”

Moving at a frantic pace, he gave him all he had until he had no energy left. He practically collapsed against him, laying his weight against him as he thrust into him one last time and came inside deeply. He unconsciously kept moving his hand with the Master's guidance and also felt him coming a few moments later. His body squeezed his sensitive cock, making Luxu whimper with pain that wasn't entirely unpleasant.

He stayed connected to him for a little while as he caught his breath, resting his cheek against the Master's back, enjoying the steadiness of his heartbeat against his ear. Before things had the chance to turn awkward, he pulled out. As he took a wobbling step back, he looked down at his hand and noticed that it was covered in the Master's cum. He noticed the Master looking at him, too.

Without breaking eye contact, he raised his hand to his mouth and dragged his tongue over his palm.

After watching him with a wolfish stare, the Master did something unexpected. He put his arms around him and pulled him into something of a hug. It might have been more apt to call it a 'cuddle'. He nuzzled his nose in Luxu's hair and then gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“You. Are. So. Precious.”

Luxu felt himself blushing. He thought he'd finally managed to seem assertive and sexy...

He felt like a little kid again, right back where he started.

 

...But that was alright.

He didn't want to be too mature for cuddles.

 

He could be mature when he had to be.

 

After indulging in the attention for a satisfying while, Luxu decided it was time to part from him. He quickly neatened his clothes, making himself look like nothing had happened. The Master, on the other hand... There was cum dripping down his thigh, and he was all sweaty and wet... It was the sort of image that Luxu wasn't going to easily forget.

“Y-You should maybe take another shower...”

“What are you talking about?” he laughed, grabbing his coat off the floor. “The others will be here in a minute. I don't have that kind of time!”

Luxu felt his soul leave his body as he watched him redress without cleaning himself in the slightest.

The Master was truly someone to be feared.


End file.
